


Kik Convos That Should've Never Happened

by brendonstitties



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Like, M/M, Ryden is in this story, This is just [f a k e] kik convos between all of them, i don't think that's practical but okay, i got lazy and didn't tag, it's hard to live wuthout smut, so is Brallon, so there's smut, there's gonna be a lot, what can I say i ship them both, will have actual one shots in here too, you see the fandoms you know who's in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: who_the_fuck_is_beebo added jinsonankles , dweeks , fuckmefrank , douknowdaway , spookyjim , and tyler_yo_seph to the chatwho_the_fuck_is_beebo: what up nigletsjinsonankles: why beebdweeks: the fuck brendonfuckmefrank: I did not agree to thisdouknowdaway: who's jinsonanklesjinsonankles: ......... not ryantyler_yo_seph: why the name though ryanwho_the_fuck_is_beebo: because he can, and he's supernatural obsessed. he wants to fuck Castiel more than he wants to fuck me.jinsonankles: BRENDON





	Kik Convos That Should've Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the summary and the tags explains it all.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be doing one-shot smut chapters here and there but mostly trying to focus on kik chats that'll make your stomach burst from laughter
> 
>  
> 
> now you see that's how you kill people the easy way KiDs

who_the_fuck_is_beebo: y'all are boring as fuck

tyler_yo_seph: did.... you just say "y'all"? also mind you bitch I drink Red Bull in the shower, I'm not boring

who_the_fuck_is_beebo: Yes, I said y'all. and you have a point

spookyjim: you also have me in the shower with you Tyler;)

who_the_fuck_is_beebo: pda guys

tyler_yo_seph: I'm just gonna go, Josh meet me in the bathroom

tyler_yo_seph has left the chat

spookyjim has left the chat

who_the_fuck_is_beebo: well, that backfired.

fuckmefrank: you think?

who_the_fuck_is_beebo: shut up Frank Lero

fuckmefrank: you know I hate it when you do that shit, t h a t s n o t h o w m y n a m e i s s p e l l e d

doyouknowdaway: ooh frankie is tRiGgErEd

jinsknankles: I'm tRiGgErEd MoM

who_the_fuck_is_beebo: you guys just turned into a bunch of depressed teenagers 

jinsonankles: wait, isn't this person that's writing out fake chats a depressed teenager? ...............no


End file.
